


Shuu Wears Heels

by Goatmatsu



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, shuu wears heels and Yuuya gets wicked horny, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatmatsu/pseuds/Goatmatsu
Summary: But regardless of the circumstances leading to it, Shuu Iwamine was definitely wearing high heels.





	Shuu Wears Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is horny and thats literally it lmao

****

No one could ever truly be sure what events had to transpire to trigger the peculiar occurrence. Perhaps it was the heavy rain from the day before, or the somewhat clouded sky that morning. Or maybe some obscure and traumatic memory had reared its head back into the subconscious of a certain patridge, and caused him to do what he did. 

 

But regardless of the circumstances leading to it, Shuu Iwamine was definitely wearing high heels. 

 

No one seemed to notice as he kept himself thoroughly tucked behind his desk for a majority of the day. No one except for Yuuya. 

 

As any other cloudy Tuesday afternoon, they both kept primarily to themselves and only exchanged passive aggressive sentiments when Yuuya strayed too close to certain closed cabinets. Nothing was amiss until Shuu stood up.

 

“I’ll be back. Don’t touch my desk, I know the urge will be difficult to resist.” he crooned lowly. 

 

Yuuya smiled and waved him off. He would’ve already been zeroing in on the aforementioned desk had the doctor not seemed so oddly tall. The doctor had always been somewhat shorter than him but he had to be at least three for four inches taller than normal. 

 

And the sound. 

 

The boy froze for a moment, those echoing clicks ringing through his ears. He just about hurt himself craning his head past the curtains to squint at the doctor as he walked out. 

 

Well, sashayed. 

 

Yuuya’s eyes nearly fell out of his skull when he spotted them. A bright red pair of heels, patent leather and shining in the fluorescent lights. Simple, close toed, and peeked stylishly out from his nicely tailored slacks. It wasn’t a terribly high heel, just a simple pair of kitten heels perhaps four inches. It was just enough that the arch of his foot was wonderfully pronounced. 

 

“Do you need something?” Shuu drawled. Yuuya hadn’t realized the doctor had even stopped walking.

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Nothing at all!” 

 

The doctor eyed him for a moment, Yuuya was positive the bird was looking right through him. Then he left without another word. 

 

The boy could’ve sworn he could hear those heels even after the door had closed. 

 

He collapsed onto a bed and deflated. All questions aside of why the  _ fuck  _ Shuu was wearing high heels in the first place, he couldn’t help but cringe at how bad it affected him. He’d always sort of known heels were his weakness, but he figured it was the same for everyone. The last thing he anticipated was seeing such footwear on his teacher, and enemy, would make him feel the same flutter in his stomach.

 

He just needed to get through the day and erase the image from his head. 

 

Or maybe tuck it away for when he’s alone. 

 

Yuuya shook his head violently before standing up. He carefully rearranged his hair again and set about to tidying up what little he needed to clean of the infirmary. Perhaps if he cleaned quickly he could leave earlier. 

 

The fantail was halfway through reorganizing the bottles of medicine in the glass cabinet when the door opened again. The crisp taps against the floor were all he needed to hear to know who it was. 

 

Yuuya instinctively tracked the partridge through a reflection nearby. The doctor made his way across the room towards his desk and the boy cursed choosing to organize this cabinet. He was stuck only a foot or so away from the patridge’s workspace. 

 

Just as Shuu was wedging into the space between Yuuya and his desk, the clicks stopped.  “I thought I told you not to do that today.” Shuu’s husky voice ghosted over his ear and Yuuya shuddered. 

 

He licked his lips, “The bottles looked disorganized. That’s not a good work environment.” After a long moment where he could feel those violet eyes on him, Shuu backed away. 

 

Yuuya needed this day to be over. He felt every click of those heels throb through him. 

 

The minutes ticked on so slowly he was sure the clock wasn’t even moving. The fantail kept himself as busy as he could, restocking supplies and organizing bottles. Shuu must’ve smelled the unease coming off of Yuuya and kept assigning task after task. 

 

At long last, he finished up his final assignment. The patridge was quietly scribbling out something on a paper and didn’t spare a glance up at him. It was an hour later than Yuuya would normally be here till. While he’d usually be ok to keep such a close eye on him, he hated how the image of his lab coat swaying with his steps kept playing in his mind. 

 

“I’m going to head home now.” Yuuya chimed. He kept his gait even as he strode towards the door. But a metallic clattered made him falter. 

 

Shuu’s pen paused, “Ah… how clumsy. Would you care to pick that up?” the man’s eyes were sharp as always, raking over Yuuya and down to the jar of pens. The jar had always been somewhere on the middle of the doctor’s desk, it couldn’t have just fallen. 

 

Yuuya swallowed down the thoughts and turned. The jar had spilled its contents off the right side of the man’s desk with pens still rolling towards the fantail. He sighed and crouched down to gather them up. He tried to avoid thinking about how close he was to Shuu’s chair while on his knees.

 

He grabbed the last pen up and dropped it into the jar with a plunk. Yuuya was about to stand when a sudden weight shoved him back down to the floor. 

 

The fantail gasped and craned his head up. Shuu dug the ball of his foot further into the boy’s shoulder, “ _ Merde _ .” He hissed as those violet eyes glared down at him. 

 

The doctor laughed lowly and the pressure on his shoulder lessened, “Sakazaki...” The doctor sounded like he was going to scold him. The boy eased himself off the floor slowly, barely to his knees when the foot pressed against his shoulder again. “You were distracted today. Whatever could be the problem?” 

 

Yuuya gulped keeping his gaze steadily on Shuu. He’d been in plenty of dangerous situations but this was an entirely new kind of dangerous. Less avoiding a bullet and more avoiding the inciting blur of red in his peripherals. 

 

The shoe slid off his shoulder and trailed over his collarbone slowly. It drifted to the hollow of his throat and Yuuya felt unease curl in his gut. The smooth leather brushed up the sensitive flesh of his neck, each movement slow and terrifyingly calculated. 

 

The toe hooked his chin up suddenly. “Look at me.” 

 

The fantail shuddered against his will. The smear of red just below his vision was making sweat roll down his temple. Shuu’s expression was his usual twist of sadistic boredom and Yuuya didn’t need to be a trained professional to know it portended trouble. 

 

But the foot slipped away from his chin and pressed against his lips. 

 

“Kiss it.” 

 

In retrospect, the fantail did realize there were a number of options at his disposal. However, none seemed quite as appealing as the feeling of patent leather against his mouth. 

 

He kissed the shoe gently, almost reverently. He paused only for a moment to glance up to Shuu, who’s expression seemed unphased aside from the subtlest blush. Yuuya didn’t know he wanted to see the doctor’s face contorted in anything but defeat until that moment. 

 

One hand quickly came up to cradle his ankle while he pressed his lips over the toe again. 

 

The shoe was flawless. The leather was pristine and the stinging smell of polish clung to its surface. It felt perfect against his mouth as he slowly pressed kiss after kiss to the toe and slowly sunk down his instep. The curve of Shuu’s foot in the shoe was lovely and Yuuya felt himself salivating a little as he slid his finger along the arch. 

 

The wicked smirk on Shuu’s face slowly disappeared from his features as his eyes clouded over. Slowly, the shoe eased away from his grip despite his chasing mouth. Shuu drew his foot back just enough so Yuuya dropped his hands and glanced up to him curiously. 

 

The doctor smiled and kicked Yuuya in the nose. 

 

The boy cried out in pain, clutching at his face as blood trickled through his fingers. Before he even had time to respond, Shuu wound his foot back again and kicked his shoulder ruthlessly. 

 

His back hit the floor quickly followed by his head. The sick crack of his skull against the linoleum left his vision spinning. “Hohoho, what a lovely expression.” 

 

The fantail tried to blink away the stars from his eyes as he struggled to sit up. He froze when a shoe pressed against his stomach. The muscles of Yuuya’s stomach were enticingly taunt and Shuu dug the heel in further. 

 

“Stay.” 

 

The doctor pulled his foot away only for a moment. The place where Shuu had dug the heel into his stomach was still stinging, and it sent a rush of heat through him. Somewhere in Yuuya’s mind he knew he should probably escape before things get out of hand. However, the room kept fading in and out of focus enough that he figured getting up probably wasn’t an option. 

 

The squeal of chair wheels and the groan of it’s metal was the only warning Yuuya got before the shoe returned. This time the toe found his legs, nudging at his right knee. 

 

Yuuya wanted to glare at him, or at least meet the doctor’s gaze, but his head was swimming too much to focus that hard. His legs fell open with the prodding at his knee and he could only groan in shame at the bulge in his trousers so brazenly on display.  

 

The toe of the shoe drew lines over his knee and towards his inner thigh. With each pass he brought the foot ever so slightly further down his thigh. Each long lap made heat turn in Yuuya’s stomach as he tracked the glint of that delicious leather. 

 

When the toe finally reached the dip between Yuuya’s thighs and his groin, Shuu paused and pressed the ball of the shoe firmly into the divet. The fabric over the fantail’s arousal strained pathetically and Yuuya gritted his teeth. 

 

“Now,” Shuu licked his lips, “say please, Sakazaki.” 

 

Yuuya tried to level the doctor’s gaze despite the way his vision wouldn’t stop swaying. He wiped at some of the blood dribbling over his lips, “Aha….my dear  _ docteur,”  _ His face was a mess. Smeared blood mixing with the blush that he couldn’t shake even as he plastered on his most composed and pleasant smile. “Never.”

 

Shuu matched his smile.

 

Pain seared through him as Shuu dug the heel into the tender flesh of his inner knee and raked downwards. Yuuya was half surprised his slacks didn’t rip. 

 

“Disgusting,” Shuu drawled and sat back in his seat, lazily pulled the heel away and pressed the ball against the burning line he’d made. It was unexpectedly soothing, but Yuuya couldn’t stop his limbs from quivering in pain. 

 

“I didn’t take you for that kind of bird, you know.” the gentle kneading of his foot at his thigh was unnerving but his arousal only pulsed with the rhythm of his voice. “Such a  _ pervert _ .” 

 

His erection was unbearable in his pants now. Even so, an unsteady chuckle bubbled through his chest and icy blue eyes flickered up to Shuu’s. “Birds of a feather then?” 

 

Amusement crossed the doctor’s face for a moment before he shifted to press his foot against Yuuya’s crotch. The boy groaned and nearly fell back onto the floor again. 

 

The ball of the shoe was cool and unforgiving against his bulge. The stiff press offered no relief and only made more agonizing heat coil between his legs. Shuu drew circles over Yuuya’s arousal and savored the way the fantail’s limbs shook. 

 

The partridge would’ve been happy to just edge the boy along for the rest of the night, using nothing but his shoe till the agent was a disheveled mess. But the paperwork on his desk needed to be done by the next morning and he figured fucking a dove party dog wouldn’t be a good excuse for turning it in late. 

 

“Take off your pants.”

 

The fantail didn’t hesitate to pop the button on his slacks and shove his clothes just enough down so he could pull out his erection. The cool air of the infirmary was heaven compared to the searing heat and pressure from his pants. He gave himself a few slow pumps, biting his lip to hold back his groans. 

 

“Ugh,” Shuu scoffed and kicked his hand away, “Don’t get carried away, I’m not here for a show.” He replaced the boy’s hands with his feet, the leather uncomfortably rubbing against his dick. The glint of the pristine shoes made Yuuya shudder, he couldn’t help imagining them getting stained. 

 

Precome beaded at his tip and slowly dribbled down his length. Shuu adamantly stayed away from it though, much to Yuuya’s torture, instead kneading and pressing here and there; just enough to drive him insane. 

 

And he’d be damned if it didn’t work. 

 

Yuuya was writhing on the ground, biting his lip so hard he could’ve drawn blood in an instant. Those grazes weren’t enough, and through the fog of throbbing pain and need he fumbled to support himself on one arm. 

 

“A-ah… _ attendez.. _ ..” Yuuya reached down shakily. The doctor was ready to kick his hands away again but instead the fantail snatched his foot. He pried the shoe gracelessly off the man’s foot and let it tumble from his hand. 

 

The wrecked expression on his face was wonderful. Yuuya trailed his fingers over the foot he’d exposed, “ _ Docteur _ …. _ Laissez-moi baiser vos pieds.”  _ Yuuya’s voice was rough.

 

Shuu was by no means fluent in french, but as Yuuya tugged off the other shoe and jerked his hips towards his naked feet, he didn’t think he needed a translation. 

 

The doctor leaned back in his chair and clasped his feet around the fantail’s cock. He felt his length twitch between his insteps and he chuckled. 

 

Yuuya’s eyes were completely glazed over. It was obvious he was still horribly dizzy,  and the waves of arousal were doing nothing to help him. The doctor held back a shudder, he was so malleable like this, with blood dripping down his face and his eyes lost in carnal desire. Poor Yuuya would probably have to buy a new blazer because of all the blood dripping onto it. 

 

Shuu didn’t bother moving his feet, he just kept them steady and still while the fantail jerked his hips recklessly. He fucked himself between the doctor’s feet, cursing under his labored breaths. Precome leaked freely from him and worked well to help him slide easily between the bird’s insteps. 

 

It was heaven after being tortured watching how the heels had pinched that creamy flesh. But now he could watch as his cock moved between those perfectly curved insteps. They were so soft and warm and perfectly cupped the sides of his shaft. 

 

Yuuya let his head tip back, the tendons and contours of his neck nicely exposed for the doctor to study. His moans were breathy and somewhat quiet, surely the fantail put on better shows when he was focused.

 

The fantail’s cock was hot between his feet and Shuu savored every moment of Yuuya’s vulnerability. Crumbled on the ground and humping his feet like some sort of animal. He laughed while Yuuya’s expression twisted, his thighs shaking and drool practically leaking out of his mouth. 

 

Shuu would need to experiment more with this side of Yuuya. 

 

Pleasure exploded behind Yuuya’s eyelids and his back arched into it, groaning low and long as he fucked through his orgasm. Cum splattered over Shuu’s feet and dripped onto the floor, a mess Shuu was definitely not going to clean up.  

 

The fantail’s hips twtiched to a stop and he slumped against the floor. Shuu was sort of surprised he didn’t pass out then and there, he looked like he could barely keep himself upright. His breathing was still heavy and his eyes closed as Shuu pulled his feet away from his softening member. 

 

The doctor was carefully cleaning off his feet with a tissue when Yuuya seemed to regain his composure. 

 

“Clean this up and you can go home.” Shuu threw away the tissue he’d been using and tossed the box to the fantail. He could hear Yuuya righting his clothes and scrubbing at the blood on his face as he pulled out his paperwork. 

 

It took a few minutes before he tossed out the used tissues and grabbed his school bag. 

 

“Thank you for staying after, Sakazaki.” Shuu held back a laugh when Yuuya didn’t bother replying and strode out of the room. 

 

\---- 

 

“Salutations, Iwamine-sensei.” Yuuya’s pleasant voice drifted in as he entered the infirmary. Shuu put his coffee mug down and grunted in reply, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. 

 

It was as normal and boring as any other sunny wednesday afternoon could be. No one besides Kawara had been into the infirmary that day, and so Shuu was left doing boring paperwork he would rather just burn. But as Yuuya walked across the infirmary, the doctor froze. 

 

The fantail paused just at the right side of his desk, “Would you like me to organize the cabinets today?” 

 

Shuu’s craned his head to meet his eyes and squinted. His gaze dropped slowly over his form, finally settling on his feet. 

 

Black stilettos. 

 

“Yes,” Shuu drawled, and licked his lips. “Actually, it may require you to stay after.” 

 

Yuuya walked to the first cabinet, the resounding  _ clicks  _ echoing through the room. He smiled sunnily,  “ _ Pas de soucis, docteur _ .” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this horny garbage!
> 
> Laissez-moi baiser vos pieds = let me fuck your feet


End file.
